Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a handheld control device for interacting with a mobile farm implement and, more particularly, to a handheld control device that is configured to communicate commands or sensor information with the mobile farm implement.
Description of the Related Art
To control and monitor mobile farm implements such as grain carts and tractors, various sensors and controllers have been placed in the mobile farm implements to collect data or carry out commands. On some mobile farm implements, the sensors and controllers have been wired to connect to display terminals mounted in the mobile farm implements. The display terminal on a particular mobile farm implement may display data collected from the sensors on that implement or commands that may be issued to the controllers on that implement. To facilitate communication between display terminals and electronic hardware on mobile farm implements, some manufacturers of mobile farm implements and some manufacturers of display terminals have adopted the same communication protocol in their devices. These mobile farm implements may use the communication protocol to share information about its functionality with terminals that use the same protocol.